livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Zoryk Wolfheart (SJRSamurai)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Sorcerer Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, elven, ignan Deity: Coming Soon Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 Racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Option) Max -2 HP: 08 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Class 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 13 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Dodge Feat Bonus (01) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Dodge Feat Bonus (01) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (02) + Misc (02; Trait Bonus) BAB: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Crossbow, Light: Attack: +02 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Dagger: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Ray of Fire: Attack: +02 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+0 (fire), Crit: 20/x2, Special: range touch attack, +1 dmg/2 sorcerer levels, 7/day Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Sorcerer, Oracle Low-light Vision: Half-elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light Adaptability: Half-elves receive the Skill Focus feat at first level Elf Blood: Half-elves count as both human and elf for any effects related to races Elven Immunities: Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and receive a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects Keen Senses: Half-elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks Multitalented: Half-elves choose two favored classes at 1st level and receive either +1 hp or +1 skill each time they take a level in one of those classes Class Features Sorcerer Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons Bloodline: Elemental (Fire) Bloodline Arcana: Whenever you cast a spell that deals energy damage, you can change the type of damage to match the type of your bloodline. This also changes the spell's type to the type of your bloodline. Elemental Ray: Starting at first level, you can unleash an elemental ray as a standard action, targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. This ray deals 1d6 + 1 for every two sorcerer levels you have of energy damage of your type. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your cha modifier (7) Eschew Materials: The Sorcerer gains the Eschew materials feat at first level Cantrips: Sorcerers learn a number of cantrips or 0 level spells. The spells are cast like any other spells, but they do not consume slots and may be used again. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Dodge (1st Level): You gain a +1 Dodge bonus to AC. A condition that makes you lose your dex bonus to AC also makes you lose the benefits of this feat. Skill Focus (Bluff) (Racial): You gain a +3 to bluff skill checks. Eschew Materials (Class Bonus): You can cast any spell with a material component of 1gp or less without needing that component. The casting of the spell still provokes attacks of opportunities as normal. If the spell requires a material component that costs more than 1 gp you must still have that component on hand to cast the spell, as normal. Traits Charming (Social): You gain a + 1 bonus on bluff and diplomacy checks on a character that is (or could be) sexually attracted to you and a + 1 trait bonus on the save DC of any spells or effects you cast on such creatures. Reactionnary (Combat): You gain a + 2 trait bonus to Initiative checks Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 03 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Sorcerer) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 11* 1 3 4 +3(feat) Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 04* 0 0 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 04 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 4 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 04 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 02 0 0 0 +2(racial) Perform ( ) 04 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 05 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 4 +0 * +1 trait bonus on a character that is (or could be) sexually attracted to you Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Detect Magic * Mage Armor * Spell Name * Spell Name * Light * Magic Missile * Spell Name * Spell Name * Mage Armor * Read Magic Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * unlimited * 3 Spells per day * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Crossbow, Light 35 gp 04 lb Ammo (20) 02 gp 02 lb Backpack, Masterwork 50 gp 04 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Flint and Tinder 01 gp 00 lb Torches 02 cp 02 lb 4 days of trail rations 02 gp 04 lb Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 21 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight(normal): 0-33 34-66 67-100 Max Weight(mw BP): 0-38 39-76 77-115 Finances PP: 00 GP: 06 SP: 09 CP: 08 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 6 Feet 4 Inches Weight: 180 lbs. Hair Color: Reddish Blond Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Caucassian Appearance: Zoryk wears his hair shoulder lenght and loose, he also keeps a constant three day stubble on his face. He usually wears dark red and black as colors which he tops off with his gold trimmed red cloack. Demeanor: Always with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes, Zoryk is a jovial being. Very talkative the flashy sorcerer is also a known prankster and partyer. An optimist, Zoryk always tries to see the best in people even when they don't see it themselves, as such he is quite friendly, open and honest. Background Zoryk was conceived 22 years ago on a night of passion between an elven lord and a 16 year old young human woman by the name of Auria. A few months later, Zoryk was born in Venza, in the Incudine district, where his step father and Auria's new husband, the 30 year old retired adventurer turned smith Bronn Wolfheart, lived. Bronn had once been a fighter who plied his trade across E'n, moderately successful, the warrior decided to retire when he was no longer in his prime. Using the riches he had amassed he opened a smithy in the Incudine and plied his new trade quite well. Upon meeting Auria, Bronn fell in love with the young woman who was alone to raise a coming child and fatally asked her to marry him. At first Bronn tried his best to teach Zoryk both his trades, both as a smith and a swordsman but both endeavours failed. When Zoryk was seven and both Bronn and Auria were in the shop with him, the smithy's fire went out. Bronn cursed as he was finishing a sword for a rich customer, Zoryk feeling sad for his step father pointed at the fire pit and flames erupted from his fingers lighting the smithy once more. Catching both Bronn and Auria by surprise what could've been a terrible moment in Zoryk's life was actually one of joy. Bronn realised at that moment that his adopted son possessed the gift of sorcery and Auria came to the conclusion that the old legend of Efreet blood in her family was true. A few weeks later Bronn called in a favor and a friend of his, Morgath, a sorcerer came to visit. He took an apartment in Venza and tutored Zoryk into the art of sorcery, helping the young half-elf tap into his power. Years later, Zoryk who had by now become a man decided to follow in both Bronn's and Morgath's footsteps and become an adventurer. After wishing farewell to his family and mentor Zoryk headed to the Dunn Wright Inn to begin his own legend. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals Awaiting Approval *Approval (April 1, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (April 8, 2011) (InVinoVeritas) level 1 Category:Approved Characters